Crush
by ImperfectPerfume
Summary: She was a perfect, talented and oh-so-neat girl, with a plan including not dating any boys and staying pure until forever. He was a bad boy, a partier with a deep and dark secret. Neither of them wanted a relationship. However, fate always had a surprising plan. Jelsa. Based mostly on Lacey Weatherford's "Crush", book 1.
1. Prologue

**Hello again! I've just read this amazing story of Lacey Weatherford, and it's called "Crush". This inspired me a lot to write down this story, and I think Jelsa pairing will fit it the most. I'm so excited!**

**Disclaimer: Elsa and Jack don't belong to me. They belong to Disney, Dreamworks and to each other xD**

* * *

Prologue, Elsa.

It was wonderful! Indeed wonderful. We people danced and swayed to the music as fake snow fell from above, catching the glitter of the giant disco ball as it spread the flickering mood lighting around the gym. In spite of the Winter Formal's chilled and icy theme, the room was quite hot from the heat of bodies being close, but nobody, even me, seemed to really care. It was marvellous, and I was enjoying this night out with Hans, my best friend in the whole world.

There was a small commotion to my right, and I saw Gaston LeGume stagger toward me. My first thought was to wonder who spiked his punch. He abruptly lurched forward, collapsing against me.

"Elsa... Help...", he said in a desperate whisper, spitting on my face as he spoke.

"Ain't Belle enough for you to flirt? GET OFF HER!" Hans yelled in disgust and ruthlessly shoved the poor Gaston.

Gaston fell, his head hit the floor with a resounding crack that sent vibration under my feet.

I screamed.

* * *

My loud and horrified scream tore the air, causing everyone to stop dancing, talking or whatever they were doing. People started to scatter out ward in cries of disbelief, forming a wide circle around the twitching boy in the centre. I was frozen to the spot until Hans grabbed my arm and yanked me backward.

Teachers rushed forward, pushing through the crowd, trying to discover what was wrong with the school's top 10 charmer. Poor guy. He was foaming from the mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head, and all I could see that, behind his eyelids was the scary, creepy and deadly colour of white.

"Somebody help him!" I screeched out.

"Call an ambulance! Now!" one of the teachers yelled, and several students produced their cell phones all at once.

Gaston suddenly gurgled and gagged. Then stopped moving. Mr. Triton, the teacher who demanded an ambulance, laid his head near Gaston's mouth before straightening and checking for a hopeless pulse.

"Get these kids out of here!" Mr. Triton ordered the rest of the faculty as he ripped open the buttons of Gaston's shirt. Girls started crying as he placed his hand on Gaston's chest and started doing compressions...

Due to what I had known, I could tell it was too late. Gaston LeGume was already dead.

* * *

The sirens of an ambulance and several police cars reminded me to get out of the scene. Hans dragged me for a way out.

Before I could specified anything, I had a feeling that, two piercing and icy blue orbs were watching me...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Elsa.

**A few weeks later...**

"Can someone please tell me the ruling for this comma placements in this particular sentence?" Mrs. Gothel tapped the board with her so-last-decade stick pointer as she peered over the top of her small, black-wire rimmed glasses. Her gaze scanned around the classroom, looking for a volunteer as she absently reached up to pat her shiny, super-curly, black hair.

I raised my hand from the back of the classroom and she stopped on me, smiling.

"Anyone else besides Miss Arendelle?" she amended.

I lowered my arm quickly, accidentally hitting the edge of my binder, which was hanging off my desk. The action caused it to pop up and fall to the floor. The three rings burst open, papers scattered everywhere.

Laughter twittered through the so-silent-just-one-second-before classroom and my face flushed in embarrassment as I slid to my knees, hurriedly trying to gather the mess.

"Attention, please." Mrs. Gothel's voice snapped, directing everyone to look back at her. "Mr. Frost, please help Elsa pick up her things."

I groaned internally. _Not Jack, _I thought.

My humiliation was complete. It was bad enough the school's stupid computer had somehow managed to put him in four of my seven periods when he'd moved in just two weeks ago, bad enough he'd risen to immediate "in" status and was now considered the hottest, coolest - and maybe the worst - partier in school. Despite the two of us being from entirely different social classes, him the king of stoners, me the icy-cold queen of nerdy chic, I still managed to have a crush on him - a crush that I did all my absolute best to hide from everyone, especially him.

"That was a sleek move you did there, Els." Jack whispered as he knelt down next to me and began to gather papers. "I didn't think notebooks could fly like that. Did you have to get special training?" He glanced up to the board where Mrs. Gothel was continuing with the lesson. "Too bad it didn't work."

"The heck?" I sighed in exasperation, trying to sketch out what he was talking about. He flashed a bright and mischievous smile, and my gaze settled on his perfect, white teeth, then on those deliciously plump lips of his.

_I wanna kiss him! He must be so fun to kiss! Wait, whoa! Where did that come from?_

"Are you saying this whole thing is just an accident?" he spoke "And here I thought you were trying to save the rest of the class from having to answer that question." he continued.

"You did?" I paused to stare at him.

He leaned past me, reaching to grab some papers under a vacant desk and I caught a whiff of cool scent of cologne, mixed with the faint smell of cigarettes.

"No." He shook his head and chuckled quietly, a lock of his frosty white hair tumbled over his pale forehead. He straightened and handed me the papers. "I was tryin' to give ya an out so you didn't feel quite so humiliated." He winked, and I couldn't hleap but noticed his icy blue eyes looked they had little drops of deep seawater scattered through them. I'd never been this close to his face before.

"Oh." I suddenly felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny. "Thanks"

"Anytime. I may have only been here for a while, but I'm pretty sure I've been enough of your classes to have you pegged."

"Is that so?" I began arranging things in my binder, so I wouldn't have to look at his Adonis appearance. It really should be a sin for a guy in high school to have that good physique. Damn. He was messing with me.

"Yeah... It didn't take me too long to find out you're sweet, probably the smartest and talented girl here. And you're every teacher's pet, definitely. You always pay attention and do your work like a good student should. No wonder why you're always the valedictorian in every single class." He shook his head and stared. "Little-Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes, do you have a life outside of class? You seem not to be the type of girl which almost all the girls of this school are."

He was baiting me! "Of course, I do. My mum throws the most amazing parties, and I hang out with my best friend Hans all the time."

"Birthdays parties don't count. And Hans? Now there's a nerd for you - pocket protector and everything. Heard he has a girlfriend. To be honest, I'm not really convinced."

"Hurry up, you two!" Mrs. Gothel called out before turning to her desk.

I snapped my binder back together. "Thanks, although it was required of you." I got back to my seat, feeling so damn irritated.

* * *

"You need a partner for the next part of today's lesson, so buddy up, please." Mrs. Gothel said as she started passing out the worksheets.

Before I could move Jack slid his desk over next to mine.

"Hey buddy." He smiled.

My eyes widened. "Back to degrade me some more?" I grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't that what you were doing a minute ago? Telling me what a nerd I am and how I have no social life?"

"That's what you thought?" He leaned forward, placing his arms on his desk and turned to stare at me.

My pulses raised.

Mrs. Gothel paused at our desks and handed us a piece of paper, then returned to the front of the room. "As you can see, there are several paragraphs on this sheet. All but one are punctuated incorrectly. Take turns reading aloud to each other. In the space below each paragraph, rewrite it the way you think it should be. When you find the correct one, circle it. Put both your names on the top, and turn in no later than when the bell rings. You may begin."

So, to make it short, Jack and I did the work together and talked to each other while doing it. To my surprise, he got some right before I could tell him what to do. Well, of course, sometimes, I had to explained those which he didn't hook up.

We talked and got to know each other. He had shown me he really was a bad boy. Sometimes I caught him smoking in the car park. I just didn't understand why were those kids stupid enough to keep partying after Gaston LeGume's meth overdose a few weeks ago. You think they'd learn, but no.

"What are you gonna do this weekend?" Jack cut off my thoughts

"My dad has a fundraiser concert and dinner on Saturday for his jazz band. I may attend, but really haven't decided yet. Why?"

"Your dad plays in a jazz band?"

"Yes, my mum is the choir director at Santa Fe University, and my dad is the band director. They're always putting on concerts together. I've attended most of those since we moved here, when I was little."

"Wow. Interesting. Where are you from?" He asked.

"Norway."

"Wow... Well, I'm from Burgess, Pennsylvania. Nevermind then, So you do know how painful it is to move from there to a middle-of-nowhere place like here, then."

I nodded.

"You know, Goody, it's better if you start socializing like that. It makes you nicer."

I frowned.

"I like you, Goody. Keep it up!"

Since when he became Mr. Talkative? He'd hardly talked to me before.

But I didn't really care. He'd probably forget all about me by the next day.

Or was I wrong?


End file.
